


Lena Luthor Is A Nerd

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And so is Lena Luthor, F/F, Headcanon, Katie McGrath is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Lena Luthor is a private person. Probably for good reason. This regal, intimidating business success. Who would believe that she's actually a huge nerd at heart? Certainly not Kara Danvers. Oneshot. SuperCorp. Fluff.





	

Kara really couldn’t believe her own eyes as she stepped into Lena’s penthouse apartment. She looked at the regal CEO who was looking a little nervous. “Too much?” She asked hesitantly. Kara shook her head very slowly as she took in the room again. 

Lena Luthor was…. A nerd. For a lack of a better term. Kara wouldn’t have pegged the CEO of LCorp, family to a notorious family of alien haters, to be fangirling over Supergirl and metahumans like The Flash. Lena’s apartment, geekdom aside, was just how Kara pictured it. It was like her office. Contrasting black, white and silver metal accents. Simple, but tasteful. Lena Luthor had quite the minimalist taste in her interior design. 

But what surprised her was the woman’s nerd culture collection of media. She had a fairly large case of films, which Kara could see were classics like all seven Star Wars movies, the entire collection of Star Trek, and literally all the comic book movie adaptations that had been made, even the cheesy ones. And in another bookshelf, a huge amount of comic books, more than Kara even knew existed. 

She was a superhero from Krypton, but she never really got into Earth’s nerd culture. But she knew that Winn would have a heart attack at the sight of Lena’s apartment. She heard Lena cough and realized she had never really given Lena an answer. 

“No!” Kara said quickly. “No, it’s great. I just wouldn’t have pegged you… for… well..” Kara awkwardly stumbled over her words. Lena chuckled. 

“A nerd?” Kara sheepishly nodded, shrugging apologetically. “Don’t worry about saying it out loud Kara. It’s surprising for the relatively few people I’ve told.” Kara’s stomach fluttered a little bit at the idea that Lena didn’t disclose her private life to many people, and that she was one of the few that the CEO trusted. 

“I mean.. I think’s it’s really cool! I just didn’t imagine a woman like you to be into comic books and Star Wars.” Lena raised an eyebrow, amused. 

“A woman like me?” Kara blushed that specific shade of red that she always did when it came to Lena. Sure, she often blushed when she was around James, Winn and Cat Grant in particular, in the past. But there was something different about Lena. Something about the Luthor that made her stomach tie in knots like she imagined Earth teenagers did when they had a crush. And oh boy did she have a massive one on Lena Luthor. 

“I.. uhm.. Well.. I mean.. You are like this really powerful, kind of intimidating, beautiful woman. I wouldn’t have imagined what you do in your private life.” Kara squeaked out. Lena gave the adorable blonde an amused look. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Lena questioned. Kara swallowed. That part had just slipped out. And she had prayed that the CEO had either not caught it or would ignore that part. But she was never that lucky. 

“I mean, have you seen yourself?” Kara said hesitantly. She didn’t want to come off as too creepy. After all, how would arguably the third more powerful woman in the city, after Supergirl and Cat Grant, find simple little reporter Kara Danvers attractive? Kara was under no illusion that Lena shared her feelings, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to be around Lena Luthor all the time. And maybe deep down she knew the way Lena Luthor treated her wasn’t normal protocol of a successful CEO and a reporter, or even normal protocol for friends. But Kara refused to believe it could be anything else. 

“You’re wrong there Kara.” Lena said, stepping a little closer to Kara Danvers, the reporter who had immediately caught her attention and latched onto her heart. “How could I not find you incredibly attractive.” Kara frowned, then blinked once. Then panicked and realized she had obviously mumbled a bit of her internal thoughts out loud. She felt horrified. Until she processed Lena’s words. 

“Really?” Kara asked, a little amazed. “You... “ She trailed off as Lena reached out for Kara’s hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“Do you think I invite every reporter over to my apartment to see my large collection of nerd culture?” She said with a shrug and a chuckle. She leaned over to whisper something in Kara’s ear. “I’ll give you the answer anyways. It’s no.” She purred as Kara felt a tingle run up her spine at the intimacy of the situation. 

And to make matters worse for the Kryptonian, as Lena pulled away, she placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek, causing the blonde to blush a very unnatural shade of red, sputtering a little bit. 

“I.. uh. Oh.. I don’t... “ Lena laughed at Kara’s awkward stumbling and decided to take pity on the young reporter by placing a finger on Kara’s lips. 

“You don’t have to make this a big deal Kara. Just stay for a while. No obligations. But if I’ve been reading you right, you’ve been waiting for this just as long as I have.” Kara felt a little surge of confidence.

“And how long has that been?” She challenged. Lena cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“Since the first time I laid eyes on you.” The CEO admitted, though on some level she was loathe to do so. But Kara Danvers could get her to do things that she would never had considered for another. But Lena Luthor wasn’t going to give in just because Kara Danvers was an adorable little puppy, so she pulled Kara further into the apartment, sitting the two of them on her couch. “So, how into nerd culture are you, Kara Danvers?” The hero herself was at a loss for words. She never really cared for it when Winn introduced it to her. But right now, she was regretting not at least taking a crash course from her friend. 

So Kara shrugged. “Not much, but I’m sure you can teach me all about it.” Kara said, gesturing to Lena’s vast collection of film and print. Lena laughed. 

“I definitely can do that. I’m glad you’re open to it, because it’ll give us ample time to… get to know each other.” Lena said, giving Kara and intense stare that even the slightly oblivious Kryptonian knew meant more than just watching movies in their free time. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Kara said, returning the intense gaze, internally, feeling very excited for what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I've ever published on AO3. I've been publishing on FFN for years now, but I took the plunge and here I am. Hello!
> 
> It’s been so hard to find inspiration to write. No joke. But SuperCorp is my new obsession. And since my headcanon is Lena Luthor being the biggest nerd in National City, how could I not write this? Could lead into something more, but I’ve got other fics that I actually do need to finish. So for now, this is what you get.


End file.
